A Bike Cycle
by 3 Cheers for Biking
Summary: A 12 part cycle of Mike and Brittany through the years. Each chapters represents each month of the year. Past chapter 1, this is an established relationship fic. :D
1. January: A New Year, A New Beginning

_A/N: A year of Bike. This is written by two people and we're going to attempt to capture Mike and Brittany's relationship throughout the year. 12 expected chapters. We generally ship FinnxRachel, PuckxQuinn, ArtiexTina, MattxSantana, KurtxBlaine(?). Slightly AU since Blaine might pop up later (we're not sure yet) and Matt is still a part of McKinley High School. _

_Disclaimer: We own nothing._

* * *

CHAPTER 1 – January – A New Year, A New Beginning

Mike never concerned himself too much with New Years in the past. On occasion he'd sit around watching the ball drop in New York and watch the seconds tick. Then the camera would pan to couples sharing their midnight kiss. It was a sweet gesture. He silently wished something like that would happen to him, but he knew better. This year was different.

It started one day when he walked into the choir room and Rachel Berry stepped into his path with a big smile and a pink envelope in her hand.

"Hello Mike! As you know Winter Break is approaching and that means the New Year as well. I've taken the liberty to arrange a party at my place for our fellow glee clubbers to ring in the New Year with resolutions and good thoughts. I also understand that the break would mean many of you would slack off on vocal training so I've arranged warm-ups while we wait for midnight together so we can come back well trained," she ended with a glimmering smile.

Mike was taken aback by Rachel's enthusiasm. Rachel held out the invitation and Mike stared at the bright pink envelope that was shedding glitter all over the room while the aroma of roses wafting from its seams.

"Oh thanks Rachel. Sounds like...fun?" he took the invitation from her outstretched hands. Mike figured he would go since he had nothing better to do anyway. His family never had plans as they only celebrated Chinese New Year which was in February.

And this is why Mike Chang was currently sitting in Rachel Berry's house that was decorated in streamers, star-shaped confetti, and various shades of gold.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as he was brought back to reality by a certain cheerleader's laughter coming from the doorway. His eyes moved towards the source of the cause for the rapid beat of his heart and there he saw her. Brittany wearing what seemed to be her cheerios outfit? With a raised eyebrow, he stood up from his place on the sofa and walked towards the newcomers—Brittany, Santana and Puck.

"Brittany. I believe the invitation clearly said to wear something festive and fun." Rachel seemed offended by Brittany's choice of clothing.

"I lost the invitation," Brittany said.

"Well, you see. I'm wearing this new dress I purchased embellished with gold stars to represent the star I am slowly becoming as each year passes." She beamed.

Brittany gives her a blank look and said, "Well, Christmas is red and green, and I'm wearing red. Wouldn't that mean this is festive?"

"But Brittany. A Cheerios outfit! And it's not Christmas we're celebrating today. It's New Year's."

"Well, I cheer wearing this, and we're going to cheer at midnight, so I figured this would be perfect." Brittany said, playing with the pleats in her skirt.

Santana cut off Rachel, "Look. She looks good. In fact, she'd look better than you in anything you wear. Not that what you're wearing is hot anyway. Who wears socks with loafers these days?" She flipped her hair. "Are you even going to let us in?"

"Hey!" Finn exclaimed coming from across the room to his Rachel's side before things could have gotten uglier. "Glad you could make it!" He put his hand to her waist and pulled her aside to allow room for the three to enter.

"Fine but you're only interfering with the good luck this year might be bringing to us when we go to Regionals this year," Rachel said as they were entering.

Brittany and Santana walked in linking pinkies and smiling while Puck and Finn simply gave each other a quick nod of acknowledgment.

"Yo Chang." Puck called out to him, side stepping Rachel.

Mike grinned as he put his hand out for a fist bump with Puck and then pulled each other in to bump shoulders. "Hey dude. Why so early?"

Mike shrugged, "Nothing else to do. Thought people would be here early, well at least on time anyway."

Puck looked around as if he was looking for someone, then his face dropped upon realizing whoever he was looking for was not here yet. Sighing he patted Mike on the back, "They got beer in the back or something?"

Mike chuckled, "Go check it out yourself."

"No worries. I have my emergency keg in the trunk. Time to ring in the New Year!"

Mike didn't know how long he sat there waiting for something exciting to happen, but he knew it was long enough. He sighed and finally got out of his chair and went to get another drink from the kitchen. Another drink wouldn't hurt.

Walking towards the kitchen, he saw Quinn wearing a simple yet elegant strapless emerald dress with a simple white bow around the waist. After the baby she started becoming more comfortable with her body as apparent in her clothes. Not too far away, he spotted Puck leaning against the counter with a cup of beer in his hand occasionally running his other hand slowly through his mohawk. He was obviously trying to catch her attention as he stole a few glances in her direction. She never made eye contact with him though. At least, not with him noticing. He shook his head at the two hopeless people who obviously still had feelings for each other and refilled his cup of soda.

"Not drinking tonight?" Matt came over to him, slightly buzzed.

"Nah, I'm driving myself home."

Matt shrugged as if to say 'Your loss dude.'

"When did you get here?"

"2 hours ago?" Matt replied, not sure himself.

Mike just nodded.

Matt patted his back, "Bored are you? At least it's not the same thing you do every year. You know. Lying at home in bed, blasting sad music and wishing you were with the same girl every year," he teased.

Mike punched his shoulder before he caught a flash of blond and red dancing outside on the patio. His eyes softened upon the sight of Brittany dancing with Santana.

Matt apparently caught on and chuckled, "Need help talking to her?"

"Oh no. Man, I was just…"

Matt wanted none of it. He couldn't just stand there while his friend was gawking like a sad little puppy. He took Mike's drink and placed it on the table then grabbed his arm and pulled him outside on the patio.

"Woah woah woah, what are you doing?" he was caught off guard.

"You owe me for this Chang." Matt said smirking.

Matt let go of Mike as soon as they reached the two female dancers dancing to some music from the boom box that Artie had brought. His "ghetto blaster" as he had called it. He then caught Santana's hand right after Brittany twirled her. He pulled her to him and distanced them from Brittany and Mike. Santana scoffed at first but then didn't seem to mind as the song changed into some slow mood making music courtesy of "DJ Ar-tizzle and his girl Tina-Tee."

Brittany seemed lost for a second that Santana suddenly disappeared just as the music changed but she just went along with it until the sight of Mike standing there awkwardly seemed to bring a light to her eyes. She always secretly admired his dancing abilities and found it an opportune time to go over to him.

She skipped to him and smiled, "Hey Mikey. Want to dance?"

Figuring he'd be a fool to deny the offer, he nervously put his hand out to take hers. Brittany semi-forcefully pulled Mike in closer after taking his hand and placed her arms around Mike's neck. Brittany was never one to be passive but the gesture still surprised him. His breath caught as she started swaying both their bodies to the music as he lowered his hands to the small of her back.

Mike's breathing started to reach a normal pace as the music continued. Brittany looked up at him and smiled and he couldn't help but smile himself. Feeling a bit more confident in himself, he took Brittany's hands from around his neck and repositioned them into a waltz position. He wasn't too much of a ballroom dancer himself but waltzing was just one thing he had tucked away in his back pocket.

He started to take the lead and allowed for Brittany to follow. Slightly confused, she just followed in his footsteps. Being a dancer, she didn't find it too hard to keep up though she still wasn't sure what he was doing. She quickly caught on to the steps and their movements fell into tandem with each others.

The music ended and Mike's face came dangerously close to Brittany's before he caught himself and turned away.

"Mikey?" Brittany asked worriedly. She reached up and turned his face towards her, slightly confused.

He swallowed unsure of what she might say, "Yes?"

The abrupt change from a slow song to a loud upbeat song interrupted the two as everyone broke apart and started follow the new beat that was playing. Even Quinn emerged from the kitchen to join in on the fun outside with Puck following closely behind her.

Mike, not wanting to let go of Brittany, but also wanting to get away from the crowd of people asked nervously, "Want to go inside?"

She nodded, squeezing Mike's hand and allowing him to lead her inside. It was mostly empty seeing as everyone had already made their way outside. A few abandoned plates and cups were scattered around Rachel's living room. Mike led Brittany over to the couch as they both took a seat.

Brittany broke the silence first. "Mike, do you think I`m ugly?"

Mike was a bit taken aback from her question. "Wait. Huh?"

"Then you don't like me right?"

Still confused, Mike couldn't think of the right words to say. "Wait. I'm confused. What…gave you that idea? I like you – I mean you're great and – you-"

"Well you turned away when I thought you were going to kiss me so I thought maybe you didn't like me," Brittany said, her eyes becoming pre-occupied with her skirt.

Now Mike really didn't know what to say. Originally he thought maybe kissing her would be the worse idea ever and it would scare her away but now he was wondering if he should have just done it in the first place. "Brittany. I…I really like you." He started, adjusting himself on the couch to get closer to her. "I was just scared that – well I mean, we've never – are we even…?"

Brittany took the chance to cut Mike off with a small kiss to his cheek. Mike stopped talking altogether. "You're cute, Mike," she said, her lips still lingering closely to his face. He had to fight the urge to kiss her back. Instead he just blushed a deep shade of red, smiled and admired the pretty girl hovering next to him.

"Guys! It's almost time for the ball to drop!" Kurt yelled outside to the patio from the doorway.

"Aren't you 6 years too late Hummel?" Santana scoffed. Kurt just rolled his eyes and joined Mercedes on the other side of the room.

The room once again became a noisy commotion as everyone was trying to find a place to see the tv screen. Puck grabbed a hold of a bunch of confetti poppers. Other couples were finding a place to get comfortable.

10!

9!

8!

Brittany had snuggled into Mike's lap in the meantime as everyone's focus was on the countdown.

7!

6!

Mike's hands slowly slid into Brittany's somewhat testing the waters before she intertwined their fingers as if saying it was okay.

5!

4!

His heart starting racing faster as the countdown started to reach zero. He had to think quickly so he started moving one of his hands towards her jawbone.

3!

2!

1!

Almost thinking the same thing, Brittany turned her head just as Mike began guiding her face towards his and kissed her just at the stroke of midnight while everyone was cheering. Loud screams of 'Happy New Year' rang throughout the house as well as throughout the neighborhood. Mike quickly made his resolution in his hand as his hands slowly moved down Brittany's arm and into her hands to make sure moments like these happened much more often.

A loud 'pop' hit Mike's ears loudly which broke his kiss. Matt had popped a bottle of apple cider next to him which was now spraying all over Puck's shirt.

"Dude!" Puck yelled.

"That's my boy," Matt proudly said to Mike. "I told ya. You owe me one."

* * *

_Reviews are deeply appreciated! _

_Minnie & Yunny_


	2. February: Hot For You

_A/N: We are SO sorry that we basically left you guys for months and months and months. But now that it's summer we're going to try to update more regularly. Hopefully this chapter isn't terrible since we started it after we published the first chapter and finished it…now. Nonetheless, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: We own nothing.  
_

* * *

CHAPTER 2 – February – Hot for You

His face felt like it was on fire. Sweat dripped down his neck and began pooling around him while he lay in bed. His hair was a mess but he didn't have the energy to care about it. He was constantly out of breath as his body remained heated while the sunlight that was creeping in through the slits of the curtain only contributed to body heat that was radiating off of him.

Yes, Mike Chang had a fever. Not only did he have a fever but he had it on possible the worse possible day ever. Valentine's Day.

This all began just a few days before.

xxx

"Hey Finn," Mike called out to Finn after football practice one day. "Can I ask you a question?"

Finn was at his locker and was in the middle of changing out of his football gear. "Yeah, sure. What's up?"

"Well Valentine's Day is coming up and I really wanna do something for Brittany but I'm not sure what exactly."

"Uhm…" Finn started scratching the back of his head and looking at Mike nervously. "Other than that one time at Breadstix I've never gone out with Brittany and I'm not sure if that really counted so I don't know if that even counted as a real date. Plus Santana was there and..." Finn started rambling.

"Uhm. No." Mike replied finding the situation taking an awkward turn. "Actually I wanted to ask you what you had planned for Rachel."

"Oh! Right! Rachel." Finn seemed relieved. "Well Rachel kind of hinted that she wanted to go watch that production of Cabaret at the local theater by the Lima Theater Guild. And then I kind of planned to cook dinner with her at her place."

"Yeah. That sounds normal enough I guess."

"Yeah. Should be…fun. Or something," Finn said starting to feel awkward again. "I hope that helped man but I'm gonna go…put a shirt on…or something."

"Right. Right. I'm gonna…go as well," Mike nodded and headed off.

'This should not be this hard,' Mike thought to himself while walking slowly through the hallways. 'Brittany's pretty simple right? Maybe I can get a reservation at Breadstixs or something. Yeah. That seems simple enough? Too simple?' Mike rubbed his temples furiously. Making this Valentine's Day perfect was going to be extremely difficult. Especially since just a month ago he was just telling Brittany how he felt about her in a less than eloquent string of gibberish and stutters.

As he was walking towards the McKinley High Gym to wait for Brittany's Cheerios practice to finish, he could hear music still playing and the squeaking of sneakers against the gym floors meaning that practice wasn't over. He quietly went up to sit at the bleachers to wait for practice to end hoping that Coach Sylvester wouldn't hear him or else he'd himself killed. He easily spotted Brittany in the front of the crowd smiling her gigantic smile she always has while she's dancing and cheering. He couldn't help but smile himself upon seeing her.

Brittany never failed to execute her Cheerios routine perfectly down to every last aerial and liberty stunt. And while Mike was tapping his toes to the Cheerios' cheer mix and resisting the urge to join them, it finally hit him. Dancing. Mike loved dancing just as much as Brittany and that's what he would do for Valentine's Day. The idea got him so excited that if it wasn't for the fact that he was Brittany's ride home, he would have dashed off to work on his Valentine's Day plans for Brittany.

The car ride to Brittany's to drop her off at her house consisted of Mike excitedly drumming his fingers on his steering wheel.

Finally they arrived at Brittany's front door. Mike Chang gave his girlfriend a hug and kiss before he departed to his own home. Rushing through his front door and barging into his room, he flung the lid of his laptop open and started researching the perfect Valentine's date. Thoughts of Brittany in a fire red dress with a matching flower in her hair while the two dominated the dance floor just made him even more excited. And so he began planning.

xxx

Mike gave out a load groan. To Mike's dismay, finding the perfect dinner and dancing date was extremely difficult as most places were either full or 21 and over. He should've known better than to spend countless nights awake relentlessly googling and working on planning the best Valentine's Day date he could possibly arrange. Finally after what seemed to be the thirtieth phone call he made, he managed to book a reservation at a fancy Italian/French restaurant just a few miles away called "Grapevines" which conveniently catered to dancing. With that, he hopped into bed at 4 in the morning and fell asleep.

After what felt like just a few second of sleep, his alarm started buzzing in his ear bright and early at 6:45 am. Mike painstakingly got out from under his covers, wobbled to the bathroom and nearly collapsed at the sink. He was drenched in sweat. Gripping at the edge of the white clear sink, he closed his eyes and willed his sickness to just go away and hopefully that when he would open his weary yet determined eyes, the horrible feeling of being sick would magically disappear.

Sadly, it didn't go away.

His ears vaguely heard his bedroom door creak open and it took him all the energy he could muster to look and see who it was. Mike turned around and saw his little sister who was looking at him with worried eyes. "Yeah ? I'll be down in a few."

"Maybe you shouldn't go to school today. You don't look that well..." she said worriedly. She grabbed his arm gently and tugged at him to go back to bed.

"No Mandy. I have to go to school today."

"Why? Because it's Valentine's Day? Got a girlfriend?" she asked teasingly.

Looking away he blushed, "N-No. I just have to go to school today."

"Well, if you try to go to school, I'll tell Mom."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." she said defiantly. She gave out an air of 'my way or the highway.'

Mike sighed. He just didn't have the energy to argue with his little sister and his throat was extremely parched.

"Alright." he said, defeated. There was really no way he was going to drag himself out of the house so he just wound up breathless in bed.

xxx

_Bzzt. Bzzt. _

'Why is this phone always waking me up?' he thought.

Mike wearily opened his eyes and grabbed his phone from the bedside table. He quickly glanced at the time and saw it was nearly noon.

Flipping his phone open, he saw that he had received quite a few text messages- some from his classmates wondering where he was, some were from the Cheerios wishing him a Happy Valentine's Day, and some were from his Glee Club friends.

11:57 am

U shuda told me u were ditchin.

Sent from Puckasaurus

11:32 am

Dude where r u ?

Sent from Matt

11:05 am

You okay dude? I thought you were going to plan something for you know.

Sent from Finn

10:26 am

Chang, you okay ?

Sent from Matt.

8:30 am

Chang. Where the hell are you ? You better not be ditchin me today.

Sent from Matt.

Mike sighed as he kept reading his messages. He cared less about the fake Happy Valentine's Day messages from some of the snobby cheerios. Though he was grateful for his friends for caring about him, and not easily forgetting him.

His eyes glanced down at the oldest message that was sent early this morning. Eyes widening he couldn't help but feel his heart beat faster. And it wasn't his fever this time.

7:45 am

Happy Heart Day Mikey !

Sent from Brittany

He thought that the least he could really do now was text Brittany back.

"Happy Valentine's Day Brittany! Sorry I can't be there today. I just got really sick. I'm so sorry! I'm the worst. :("

xxx

After waking up from another long nap, Mike realized he had sweat out all of his fluids and was thirsty. Making his way to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water, he heard the doorbell ringing loudly. Mike, only feeling slightly better from that morning, groaned. He wished the person at the front door would just go away. He didn't want to talk to anyone, not Matt, not anyone. He was feeling like a failure and he'd rather not talk about it. Instead he leaned against the kitchen counter with a solemn zombie-like stare at the front door and had a mental conversation over what to do with the person knocking.

_Tap. Tap._

His gaze flew to the window. Someone was tapping on the window, and it seemed like the person wasn't going to go away.

He heard a familiar voice follow shortly after the clinking against the glass window pane. "Mikey ? "

Crap.

He dragged himself over to the door and sort of stared at it for a few long seconds before reaching for the doorknob and slowly turning it. Once he opened the door, he peeked his head out and quietly said, "Brittany?"

"Mike!" she exclaimed and wrapped him in a hug. It was then as he felt her clothes rub against him that he realized that he was standing there in a tank top and boxer shorts.

Gently but hastily pulling himself away from his girlfriend he managed to stumble out, "Brittany! I...It's Valentine's Day! I'm so sorry. I'm sick and..."

"I brought soup! You said you were sick so I made some. I cut little hearts out of chicken. It's Lord Tubbington's favorite recipe." He didn't have time to say anything but stand there in his near nothing clothes and watch Brittany walk over to his kitchen and pop in a medium sized Tupperware into the microwave.

Finally coming out of his daze, he said to Brittany, "I'm…going to put clothes on? Just make yourself at home." He went to his room to throw on a decent pair of jeans and a clean shirt. Before returning to Brittany, he fixed his composure, grabbed a small box on his desk and shoved it in his jeans pocket.

Brittany has her back to Mike as she was stirring the soup in the Tupperware. He snuck up on her and placed his hand on the small of her back. "You're too sweet."

He wished he could kiss her without getting her sick.

"I just wanted to be with you today and I was sad that you were sick. Everyone in Glee Club was wondering why you didn't come to school today."

"Yeah. I don't know what happened. I even had plans for us today to go to Grapevines."

"The place where those people step on grapes with their feet?"

"No. The restaurant that has that dance floor."

"Aw Mikey that sounds like fun! I love dancing!" Hearing that just made Mike even more depressed that they couldn't go later that night. "Sorry we can't go dancing Brittany. But, well, I got you this." Mike pulled the little black velvet box he had out of his pocket and gave it to Brittany. Inside was a simple silver bracelet with a small heart charm on it. She let out a gasp and jumped up to hug him and peck him on the cheek.

"Woah woah. I don't want you to get sick Brittany. But Happy Valentine's Day!"

Feeling overjoyed she grabbed his hand and pulled him pulled him out to his living room. She flipped on his radio to a station and took his hand. "Let's dance." He smiled. Even in his weak state, he just couldn't say no to her. He put his hands on her waist and swayed to the music with her. Even though he couldn't dance with the same energy as usual, this was more than enough for him. The smile on his girlfriend's face and the warmth in his chest made everything worth it.

* * *

_Reviews are deeply appreciated! _

_Minnie & Yunny_


End file.
